


Murder, Mayhem, Melodic Music

by orphan_account



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: GTA au??, Gang AU, Plot Driven, Slow Burn, Yoongi is the centerpiece for this fic obviously, also it's gonna focus mainly on plot, btw theres gonna be a ton of swearing, got7 are kind of in this, i took so much inspo from gta and saints row, seriously on the side, the ships are like, theyre side characters tho, this is a mess, though if it fits with the plot i might add other ships!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 19:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10577628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Bulletproof Boys used to be one of the most notorious gangs in Los Santos. One day, they just fell apart and no one really knew why except for them.After the death of the member known best as "Suga" and the arrest of two others (including their leader), the group simply crumbled and most of them went their separate ways.It's been almost a whole year since the death that still haunts all of them. One can only imagine the looks on their faces when a dead man walks back into their lives.





	

"Had a good rest, Sleeping Beauty?"

A pained groan was the only response given. Seriously, what did they expect from a just woken coma patient?

"Oh look, the serial arsonist finally fucking rises."

This voice was distinctly different from the first and with a sickening realisation, the patient didn't register either of them as familiar.   
Exactly how many strangers were currently standing around him, mocking his sluggish and sore state? This wasn't fair in any respect. Honestly, what were they thinking? Lo and behold, just to boot, as soon as he tried to move he found he was restrained.

"F...Fuck you."

"Ouch."

There were shuffling sounds and hushed tones. Whatever they were saying it sure was difficult to hear.

"Whisperin' about people when they're...in the room is rude ya know," the patient managed to croak out. His voice must have been seriously hoarse from disuse. 

Still nothing though. A sigh left him as he slowly opened his eyes and tried to focus. It was so bright, too bright. Why were all these lights so vicious? It felt like needles digging into his cornea; do you know what that feels like? It feels _fucking painful_ and if you said anything else you're lying to yourself.   
Another groan left him, followed by a scoff as some neckbearded officer had the audacity to occupy his vision with that sneering pork face of his.

"How much do you remember?" he drawled.

"Fuck. You."

"Now, now. Surely you remember your name then huh?"

He spat right in the guard's face, at least he tried to. His lips felt too numb and his head felt like it was stuffed with cotton, there wasn't much connecting his thoughts just yet. It was a bit like trying to wake up but all you can manage by way of communication is some poorly strung together sentence or 2-3 words. While his intentions were there, the gesture came out more like him making a weird sound and sticking his tongue out.

The guard clicked his tongue, mild disgust apparent on his flushed features, and disappeared from the patient's line of sight.

"Sir, he's been in a coma for a very long time, he won't be thinking straight for at least a few hours. It may even take a few days for him to recover."

"Well help him out then will ya'?"

Blowing a raspberry at no one in particular, his tongue slipped back inside his mouth. He must remember something, of course! What  _was_ his name?

Receding footsteps told him that the officer had left, hopefully just leaving him with the lady who's voice sounded really soft.

"Yoongi? Can you turn your head and look at me?"

Oh. That was his name.

Humming in agreement, Yoongi's head flopped to the side before he lifted it a bit to look in the direction of the doctor's voice. Her mouse brown hair was tied up in a rather tight bun and her scrubs were a pale blue, a pattern of lilac polka dots covering the fabric. 

"That's a start I guess," she sighed, forcing a smile and writing something down on her clipboard. "I'm gonna ask you a few simple questions okay?"

Humming again, Yoongi let his eyes close comfortably. After a cough from the doctor, however, they blinked back open. 

"What colour is this card?"

She pulled out a piece of yellow paper from her pocket and held it up for him to see clearly.

"Mm...yellow."

"Very good! How about this one?"

"Red."

"Mhm, and this one?"

"Black."

"Okay, now something a little harder. Can you spell your name for me?"

Yoongi paused, his eyebrows knitting together momentarily before he swallowed and forced himself to think about it.

"Y...O-O-N...G-I," he slurred.

Making a sound of praise, the doctor thanked him for co-operating and moved away to go do something else. 

"Sleep..."

There wasn't even an answer before he was nodding off again. 

 

 

\-----

 

A cold sweat was clinging uncomfortably to him this time. He was still in the stiff white bed but there were no lights now. His thoughts were starting to come easier, the first one being that his restraints were gone.   
Sluggishly, he moved to rip a needle from his arm. Well, more like he pulled it out cautiously but let's try to embellish the story a little alright? Really, Yoongi didn't trust any damn needle in his arm unless he put it there. 

"Oi."

The soft call into the darkness confirmed there was no one else in the room with him. Perfect.  
Throwing his legs over the side of the bed, he hopped down onto the floor and immediately felt an alien kind of weakness in his limbs. He felt like jelly, stumbling barefoot over the cold ground. There had to be something he could use to get out of here, he wasn't anywhere familiar which obviously meant he was in danger. Yoongi needed to get back to the others as soon as possible, they were probably waiting for him, right? Wait, where would they be? Memories bled back to him like a leaky tap. Drip by drip, images flashed in his mind until his skin was crawling with fear.  
Oh god, the chase, the crash. Was the gang okay? Were they somewhere in here too? And where the bloody fuck was here?   
Yoongi's legs were shaking with the effort of keeping his tired body upright. Vaguely he recognised blood slowly beading on his wrist where he'd taken the needle from but he didn't pay much mind to it. There were more pressing matters at hand. 

Slender fingers curled around a pair of scissors on the bench near him, a weak weapon but in his defence, his head was still pretty damn muddled. Honestly, though, you've gotta give the guy credit. He's got sand.  
But there ain't no need for a guy with sand in this prison.

Yoongi miraculously made it out of the infirmary and into the hall before he heard something yelled at him. Turning around, he swiped with the scissors. The sound of flesh tearing his ears and for a moment he thought he might actually win. Then the guard grabbed his arms, turned him around, and slammed him against the wall. 

"You got some fuckin' nerve boy. Since you think you're well enough to be up and about now, you're well enough to be introduced to your brand new roommate."

That was about twenty new bruises right there and that was even before the guard pinned his arms behind his back and started pushing him towards the cell blocks. Grunts and curses left Yoongi as he thrashed and writhed, just trying to get away. It was no use though, he was just too tired and this man had probably had plenty enough experience detaining skinny ass guys like him. 

The commotion definitely seemed enough to rouse some inmates who either scoffed and went back to sleep or called out for him to "shut the fuck up". 

"You two have got plenty of time to get acquainted, now have fun."

Thrown rather roughly inside the cell, Yoongi immediately fell to the floor, breathing heavy and fingernails grating on the concrete. As the guard walked off, he threw himself at the cell bars and spat, properly this time.

"You can have the top bunk. I always get worried I'll fall off anyway," came the husky voice of his new "roommate". 

No answer. 

Eventually, Yoongi conceded and hauled himself up onto the bare mattress. 

"Here."

A handing gripping a blanket popped up at the side of the male's bed. 

"...Were you seriously using both blankets?"

"It gets fucking cold, give me a break. Just take the blanket already too, my arm is getting sore."

Grunting a short "thanks", Yoongi pulled the blanket up and covered himself. His mattress was lumpy and cold and the blanket did little to fend off the nighttime chill but at least it was something right?

Whatever

 

\-----

 

Morning came too soon, a guard grazing his bat over the cell bars in a rather harsh wake-up call. While Yoongi's cellmate kept on snoring, he slid off the top bunk and walked over to grip the bars once more. It was oh-so reminiscent of like...every single fucking prisoner in any movie ever. Still. 

"How was your first night in the new room, princess?"

"You're fucking dead, cunt."

The guard clicked his tongue and with a sickening realisation, Yoongi realised it was the same guard who'd antagonised him when he'd first woken up. Rage boiled in the pit of his stomach and with gritted teeth, he gripped the bars until his knuckles turned white.

"When I get out of here I'm gonna fucking gut you like a pig," he growled.

Much to Yoongi's chagrin, the man simply laughed, a throaty obnoxious sound that filled the block in the most grating way possible.

"When you get out of here? Boy, you're here for life. You're gonna rot in that fuckin' cell and there ain't nothin you can do about it."

The criminal loosened his grip, stomach churning now as he tried not to vomit right then and there.

"Rotting isn't my style, sorry."

"Really? How disappointing. It'd look damn good on ya'."

**Author's Note:**

> ayy this is gonna be a mess, idk how often i'll update but i'll try and be relatively consistent with this okay! 
> 
> um, i'm not really active there but my twitter is @myg_jc


End file.
